Lonely Nights
by Rayjpop
Summary: AU. AT? Homecoming's Alex lived a normal life, until one night. He found himself in the most strangest of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Not sure how this is going to turn out, it's my first Silent Hill fic. Not to mention, AU, slash and based around one of the more unpopular games in the series, Homecoming. Granted, I have never written horror before, other than the dreams that plague my mind while I sleep, I know a lot about the game, from watching it on an LP, to playing a few parts myself.

Few warnings, since this is AU (more like AU and AT but whatever), I am not going to apologize for the OOC, crack, or anything else that doesn't fit with the Silent Hill world. This is slash, and if you haven't figured out already it's between Pyramid Head and Alex. If I completely mess up a name, location, or what have you that logistically doesn't make sense, please be kind. I haven't gotten sleep for the past day and a half.

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Nights<strong>

Usually nights at Shepherd's Glen were quiet and calm, even in the more seedy areas where the women knew how to work their assets and the men had both money and a false sense of power, the streets were empty. Everyone in the town, especially families with power, feared nights at Shepherd's Glen, whether it be a hot night in the middle of the summer, or below zero in the winter. Parents strictly enforced their children to return home no later than 5pm, right when the streetlights began to light up but before the sun had completely set.

Despite everyone fearing the night, only a few knew what really happened when the sunset. Throughout the history of the town there had been many instances of people going missing when they ventured out after dark. Their bodies hadn't been found but from stories passed down through the years, legend has it that they were taken by this tall monster who looked like an ordinary human, until he entered the woods surrounding the small town. Except, those who claimed to have seen this man were treated as clinically insane as they insisted that once he entered the forest, he placed a helmet on his head, one that resembled the shape of a pyramid.

However, these myths were seen just as that, only stories that were told to keep their children from trying to wander around at night. So it wasn't a surprise when Alex Shepherd, son of Police Chief Adam Shepherd, was dared to walk to the park near the center of town, and then walk down Main Street, which leads out into the woods. His little brother Joshua and his friends dared him to do it, being 17; Alex couldn't help but take the challenge without fear. He never believed in the stories that his father kept telling him, after all, they were just stories, and even if they were true the man would have been long dead.

"Ok Josh. I will make the trip. Just promise me that you won't ever step outside. Mother wouldn't be able to handle losing both her sons tonight and you have to make sure your friends are all right. We can't have little Nora, Scarlet and Joey wandering around outside in the dark with the Boogeyman." Alex laughed, watching their faces turn pale at the mention of the Boogeyman. He remembered when he and Elle were their age; Alex would constantly try and scare her in hopes that she would finally grow up. His young mind wasn't able to comprehend how the townsfolk could lie to their children, follow idiotic curfews, or believe in a Boogeyman that didn't exist. He rose from the floor of the living room, where his younger brother's sleep over was stationed, and walked over to the back door. He knew that his father would hear the front door open and close as it squeaked loud enough to wake the dead. Alex grabbed his iPod and cell phone before slipping out the door and into their small back yard.

He put his headphones on and slipped through the loose board on the fence. Walking down the street that led from his house to Main Street, Alex was free to enjoy the chill autumn air that Shepherd's Glen was famous for. He never wanted this life, his father had high expectations from him, his mother only cared about Joshua after he was born and Josh was everything to him. Alex knew that there wasn't a thing he would do for his little brother, despite the times when Josh gets on his nerves, Alex still loved his brother.

While walking Alex thought he heard a twig snap somewhere in front of him, he just ignored it and started buttoning up his jacket. He wasn't scared, after all he was joining the military soon, he couldn't let a twig scare him. Josh had the brilliant idea that Alex would have to take a picture and send it to his cell before moving on from the park. He silently stared at all the houses he passed on the way to the park, wondering how many of them would have expected this from him.

"Probably all of them. Everyone knows that I don't belong here." He said to himself, whispering knowing that one noise could wake up one resident of the town. Especially if word got back to his father, Alex could imagine the world of trouble he could be in.

"A…L…E…X…"

Despite the music he was listening to, Alex heard something call his name. He quickly looked around before deciding that it was just the wind. He was almost to the park, the location of where the first photograph would need to be taken. Alex was relieved when he finally arrived at the park, standing in front of the large brightly colored jungle gym. He took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of himself standing in front of it, he quickly sent it to Josh before he heard another odd sound behind him.

He snapped around, trying to find the origin of the noise, but when he heard and saw nothing more, he stopped wasting time and rushed in the direction of the woods. He stopped his iPod, trying to make sure that if he heard another noise that he could hide. Alex didn't want to be caught, he knew how his father would react and wouldn't want to deal with him before he left for the military.

With the edge of the forest in sight, Alex quickened his pace not hearing the metal screeching following him behind him. He noticed a dense fog surrounding the edge of the town, right where the forest met the town. Granted it was autumn and that the chill of winter was just around the corner, Alex didn't think anything of the unusual fog.

"A…L…E…X…S…H…E…P…H…E…R…D"

Alex definitely heard the voice this time, he wasn't going insane, and someone was following him! Alex broke out into a sprint the second he heard a huge metallic crash behind him, he knew that the woods wouldn't be the safest area to run from somebody, but Alex wasn't thinking clearly.

He ducked behind a tree, kneeling to catch his breath, straining his ears for any sound of the person following him. When he didn't hear any noise, he grabbed his cell phone hoping to have some sort of reception. Some crap 'all over the United States' plan he had, a couple of yards from the woods and his cell dropped off the radar.

He sighed a breath of relief when his heart stopped pounding he took a picture of himself by the tree, deciding that showing Josh when he returned home would have to be sufficient. He shifted his foot just as a huge blade fell from a branch above him. This blade looked to be about 4 feet in length and like it weighed a ton, he bit the back of his hand suppressing a girlish scream. He glanced around the branches above him, hoping to find whoever tried to kill him.

"ALEX!"

Alex slowly turned to the source of the sound, somewhere towards his left when he saw a figure. It looked like a normal person, rather thin, but instead of calling out to this figure, Alex broke out into a sprint towards the shadowy person. He tripped on a root landing on his feet before this person. He looked up at the person only to wish he hadn't.

The man who stole all those townspeople back then stood in front of him, a deathly grey color and covered in scars. He cowered in fear, only to feel an ice cold hand on the back of his head, he braced for the worse but only received a gentle touch on his neck before darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please let me know what you think!

Ray


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Silent Hill, Alex or Pyramid Head D:

**Lonely Nights – 2**

Alex looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom, which for all intensive purposes was technically the attic. He begged his parents to let him move into their attic when he turned 13, his argument was there wasn't enough space for the two of them in that one small bedroom. Begrudgingly his parents, Adam and Lillian agreed. The events of last night seemed like a hazy dream but the chill on the back of his neck reminded him of everything that happened last night.

He turned and glanced at his alarm clock, groaning as he read the bright LED lights. Alex had slept through his two alarms and missed Sunday breakfast. Instead of getting up and starting his day, Alex decided that he would much rather spend the next few hours lazing about in his bedroom. He had two reasons for deciding on this plan of action, the first being that if his parents found out about last night, they would give him hell for it. And the second reason being that Joshua would probably ask him what happened and he didn't have an answer to give his younger brother.

Flipping on the television, Alex was surprised to find that it wasn't working. Instantly he worried if his father had already found out and this was part of his punishment.

"Great, leave it to Dad to figure out how to disconnect the cable from the TV." Alex groaned shifting in his stiff bed. Rising from his bed looking like a zombie from the newest horror flick in theaters, Alex decided that a nice, long, hot shower would be just the cure for the freezing feeling on his back. While he gathered the necessary items that he would need for his shower, he wondered what happened after he reached the woods. He couldn't remember much after he arrived at the park, but he knew that he made it home sometime during the night.

Inside the bathroom he shared with Josh, Alex was shocked to find his normally tan skin to be lighter. He just figured it was the fluorescent light that caused him to look like he had seen a ghost. However, once he was inside the shower, he still couldn't shake the chill he had on the back of his neck. Dismissing it as something insignificant, Alex just assumed that he might be getting sick.

Changing into the clothes he brought with him into the bathroom, Alex soon found himself walking down the stairs leading into the first floor of his house. He called for his parents, and then Josh, before looking at all the usual places his mother would leave a note. When he didn't find one he wasn't concerned, his mother usually forgot to even leave a note except when they left both Josh and Alex at home.

Despite not finding anyone inside his home, Alex didn't bother checking the basement or backyard; rather he grabbed his keys and left out the front door. He wanted to see what happened last night by retracing his steps. He started in the back alley street where his yard's fence led into, headed towards Main Street. He knew his first destination would ultimately be the park as that's where he took the first picture with his cell phone.

Alex noticed as he made his way down Main Street, that the entire town was empty. All the shops looked like they had been open, the lights were still on but nobody was inside, nor was there a single soul on the sidewalk. It's as if the entire town vanished. He heard some static coming from his cell, but he couldn't figure out what was causing it.

He continued along Main Street until he reached the park, also empty and abandoned, an odd occurrence on a Sunday. Quickening his pace, Alex wanted to reach the woods as soon as possible; he hoped that this was some sort of elaborate prank to get him back for wandering out last night. Static noise continued to emanate from his cell but it seemed to intensify as he drew closer to the woods.

Trying to turn off his phone had no effect, as the static noise continued whether it was on or off. He turned his phone back on, deciding to take a quick glace through it to see if anyone had called him recently. However, Alex soon found out that there wasn't anything there. No missed calls, no contacts, no messaged, just the pictures from last night.

Confused, he made his way towards the woods, seeing the edge of the forest line a few yards in front of him, blurred through the dense fog that seemed to stop at the forest edge. Alex's confusion only grew as he stared at the fog; it was such an odd occurrence in his small town that he wondered if it always happened like that. Deciding that he wouldn't get any answers by staring at the forest, he ventured further, headed into the dense fog that greatly limited his visibility.

As he wandered through the fog, Alex realized that it would be virtually impossible to find the exact location of where he fell. Despite this, he continued walking through the trees, trying to find something that looked familiar. Off in the distance an odd-looking shape appeared, it was too short to be a tree yet Alex knew that it wasn't a bush. It looked like a triangle on top of a human body.

Alex crept closer to the figure, a feeling of déjà-vu sweeping over him. He managed to make out more of the shape, and to his regret, Alex saw a long, thick blade, resting just to the right of the man.

"Alex. You have come." Alex heard the voice say, which only freaked him out more because he heard it inside his head. A deep, rough, powerful voice spoke inside his mind, causing Alex to shiver in fear.

"I know who or what you are! You're that man from the legend. You died years ago!" Alex yelled out into the forest, his eyes never leaving the figure shrouded in fog.

"It does not matter what I am, that information is of little importance to you. You should be asking what I am going to do to you."

Alex gulped before seeing him grab for the blade, instead of waiting around, he took off into the forest, hoping that by some small miracle he could find the town.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R as comments are greatly appreciated!

~RAY~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I am running out of pronouns, or nouns to call Pyramid Head. If this chapter is confusing, please let me know and I will fix the pronoun/noun issue.

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Nights<strong>

Running through the trees, through the dense fog wasn't the smartest thing to do when trying to escape from a legend. Regardless of which direction Alex turned to run, he saw the figure in the distance causing him to panic. Deciding that he would never escape the tall figure, Alex ran straight at it. He expected to see the man, but instead he didn't see anything. Just another tree, well technically a fallen tree, but a tree nonetheless, Alex then realized that the roots made up the general figure of the man and blade.

"You really aren't cut out for the military if you get scared by simple trees." The voice said in his head, causing Alex to quickly turn around to face the owner of the haunting voice.

"How do _you_ know that?" Alex yelled at the man from the legend, even though they were less than a yard apart, he still felt the need to yell.

"I am _inside_ your head. I know everything about you Alex. _Everything._"

Alex stared at the man incredulously; he couldn't have known everything, because if he did then this murderer would know about _that. _Despite the situation, Alex couldn't help but notice the lack of clothing on this man. Well-defined muscles only covered by a waist apron, except the apron was covered in blood and didn't look like any cloth Alex recognized. A huge metal pyramid covered his head; Alex could see the scars that littered around the neck due to the metal cutting into his skin. There were scars all over his exposed grey flesh, causing Alex to wonder how he got them. Alex couldn't deny that he was a good-looking teenager, but this legend was better looking.

"Like what you see? You really need to control your thoughts unless you want me knowing everything that you are thinking." Alex shook his head trying to get the voice out of his head, he knew it wouldn't work but he still felt the need to try.

"Get out of my head!" Alex screamed gripping the sides of his head. He backed away before stumbling over a root, sending him on his back. Alex stared up as the killer loomed over him. He knew he was going to die; everyone else in the town was dead, or missing. So he closed his eyes and waited for the man to kill him.

"How pathetic! You are just going to _let_ me have my way with you? Not going to put up a fight as I slice into your flesh, carve into your bones, and skin you alive?" Alex couldn't do anything about the voice, but he still didn't want to hear it. After he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. The Bogeyman was just kneeling next to him, the tip of the metal helmet just a few inches in front of his face.

Alex wondered what he could have been doing, just staring at him, however when the Bogeyman placed one hand upon Alex's neck, his world turned black. With inhuman strength, the Bogeyman picked up the now unconscious teenager and carried him into the now empty town.

With a groan, Alex finally regained consciousness, although he wished that he hadn't. He found himself stark naked and bound to a cold stone slab in some sort of dungeon. Pulling against the restraints until his wrists started to bleed, Alex realized that he was now at the mercy of the Bogeyman. He instantly remembered what the legend said he would do to him. A chill went up Alex's spine, not from the coolness of the slab, but from the haunting voice that he seemed to enjoy listening to.

Alex heard shuffling around the door leading somewhere, he didn't know where but apparently people were out there. He wanted to scream for help, but he didn't know if it was the Bogeyman out there. However, when the door opened rather forcefully, Alex flinched. He saw strange men in HAZMAT suits, with enough guns to supply an army. On their HAZMAT suits, there was a strange symbol, Alex thought it looked very familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen it before.

When they pointed their guns at Alex, he instantly began to freak out. Pulling harder at the restraints before giving up entirely. If he were to die this very instant, he wouldn't want to die struggling, instead he just wanted to make it quick. Behind the men with guns, Alex heard a metallic scrapping sound, before he saw the pyramid head shaped man. His eyes opened in horror when he saw the man lift his huge blade and sliced through the line of men with guns like they were made of butter.

As the bodies slumped to the floor, the Bogeyman walked closer to Alex, blade still in hand. Alex's eyes widened in fear as he saw the man lift his blade once again, standing over his restrained body. _This _was the end. With a shaky breath, Alex nodded, hoping that death would be swift and painless. He heard a loud clang somewhere to the right, it was extremely close but Alex wasn't looking.

Instead of cutting through him like he was a steak, he sliced through the metal restraint, the restraint of his right hand. Pyramid Head, as Alex decided that Bogeyman was too childish and he wasn't as horrible as the legend claimed him to be, backed away giving Alex the space to release the other bonds.

"You're welcome, ungrateful little child!" Again, Alex didn't know what to do. He was obviously alive because the other man stepped in and saved him, but he didn't know if a simple 'thank you' would suffice.

"Th-thank you. You could have let me just die, so why didn't you?" Alex knew he was bold to be asking such a question, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Because, you are _mine!_ And _nobody _touches what is mine!" Feeling suddenly self-conscious at the fact he is standing there naked after hearing Pyramid Head claim him, Alex quickly covered himself with his hands. He felt his face turn red, and he suddenly was unable to look at the supernatural being.

"Come, there will be more. Just stay behind me and don't do anything stupid Mr. Soldier" Alex nodded as he followed just behind the large knife that was dragged along the floor behind Pyramid Head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It lets me know that people are reading/enjoying this! Also any criticism would be greatly appreciated!

-Ray


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Something to address before I continue this story. I know that I am being too liberal with Pyramid Head's character. Except, I cannot justify having a completely silent character, even if Pyramid Head doesn't need words. I feel like he does. So please, forgive me on this one aspect. Also, this is AU, so technically, I can have a talking/telepathic Pyramid Head.

Warnings: Forced blood drinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Nights<strong>

Alex noticed within a few seconds of leaving the dungeon-like room that he was in the middle of the woods. Nothing stood out of the ordinary as he followed the half naked man through the woods, staying close enough to not lose track of him but far enough back to avoid the giant knife he was dragging.

Lifting the great sword, the man stabbed it into the earth before turning to face Alex. They were a few yards from the edge of the forest; Alex could see buildings through the line of trees. Turning his attention to the Boogeyman, Alex tried not to think about if he could escape, as he knew it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Are you letting me go?" Alex asked before regretting his decision. Pyramid Head didn't say anything; instead he sliced his right hand on the blade and held it out for Alex.

"I don't get it. What do you want me to do?" Instead of receiving an answer, Alex snapped his eyes shut when he saw the Boogeyman walk closer to him. Feeling an icy hand on the back of his head, he hesitantly opened his eyes and in one fluid motion, the bloody hand covered his mouth.

'_Drink'_

Not wanting to die, Alex parted his mouth slightly, just enough for the blood to flow. He almost gagged on the pure iron taste but he inhaled deeply though his nose and swallowed the red fluid. Every time he would swallow the monster's blood, he noticed that his world started getting dimmer. Eventually he was surrounded in darkness, despite the sun crawling across the sky. With one final gulp, Alex was engulfed and alone.

Jolting out of the darkness, Alex rubbed his face, before checking where he was. He was in his bedroom, back at his house. Quickly grabbing the remote he turned on his TV and almost started laughing when a cartoon appeared on the screen. Alex began searching for his phone, deciding on checking what day it was and if it worked as well.

His cell phone was slightly underneath his bed, probably from falling while he slept. He opened his phone to see that today was Sunday, the day after his brother's sleep over. Wondering if the entirety of what he experienced was a dream, he checked the photo album on his phone and was astonished to find there weren't any pictures of him at the park or the forest edge. Running downstairs, Alex smiled, as he smelled his mother cooking breakfast and the sounds of early Sunday morning cartoons from the living room.

Offering to help his mother cook breakfast, she laughed and put her hand against his forehead, obviously checking to see if he wasn't feeling well. She shooed him out of the kitchen, before Josh called him to the living room.

Instead of the cartoons he heard on his way downstairs, there was an emergency news bulletin. A fire had been started somewhere in the woods last night, they don't know who started it, but they did notice that there were one set of footprints and indications that a large heavy object was dragged away.

"Those vandals don't know when to quit. They should know better than to venture out into the woods at night. Especially on Sunday of all days."

Alex had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and rushed upstairs. Checking the clothes piled in his laundry hamper, he started panicking when he couldn't find his lighter. Sitting on the edge of his bed and running a hand through his hair, Alex wondered if it really was a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

After washing up the dishes from dinner, Alex politely refused his mother's invitation to watch TV with her and Josh. His father was still at the station going over the fire from last night. He walked upstairs and closed the door to his bedroom/attic, taking a few deep breaths he calmed his nerves before gathering a few clothes to be used as pajamas and walking back downstairs.

Standing under the hot running water, Alex wished that he could get a grip on what was happening around him. He wanted it to be a dream, needed it to be one otherwise he might just lose his touch on reality.

He sighed before realizing that he needed to finish his shower before his mother worried about him. He turned to face the water before a pair of grey arms pulled Alex against freezing cold flesh.

'_Miss me Alex?' _

Alex flinched and almost slipped in the shower, before realizing that it was just a daydream. He was alone in the shower, despite reminding himself of this; Alex couldn't shake the chill of where the arms had previously been.

Turning off the water, Alex grabbed a towel and quickly dried off, not wanting to stay any longer in that room than necessary. Pulling on a pair of tattered shorts and an over-sized T-shirt, Alex rushed into his room and locked the door that lead to the stairs of the attic.

Crawling under the covers, Alex shivered again and tried to stay warm in this bizarre drop in temperature. He got an uneasy feeling, like he wasn't alone in his bedroom. Turning on the lamp beside his bed, he soon wished he hadn't. Pyramid Head stood there, sans great knife, but still wearing the apron that didn't cover much.

Looming over him, the Boogeyman just stood there, not moving and not saying anything. Alex noticed that his right hand was still sliced open, and watched as it moved closer and closer to his mouth. Alex tried turning his head away from the approaching hand, but found that he was unable to do so, his head just simply wouldn't move.

Pyramid Head pressed the hand against Alex's mouth and without saying a word, Alex opened it slightly, just enough for the blood to drip into the back of his throat. Unlike before, Alex didn't mind the iron taste so much, he didn't feel the need to gag nearly as much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for being patient while I try to get my butt in gear. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel the need to review it to let me know how I'm doing or what you liked/didn't like. Also, PH is quiet in this chapter for a reason, so please don't think I'm doing it because you guys told me about it. It's just build up :D

_RAY_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a while since my last update. I cannot apologize enough in this small note before the chapter, I really feel bad that I am so slow with the updates. I hope you all forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Nights<strong>

Alex scratched his head confused, as just a few hours ago he was back at his house with his mother and younger brother, except he still was at his house. With Pyramid Head standing over him as Alex sat on the edge of his bed, continuing to scratch his head to figure out what happened. Realizing that the only logical explanation was a parallel world, he shook the idea from his head, as this wasn't a science fiction movie like the ones Josh loved to watch at late hours. Despite the idea sounding completely ridiculous, Alex was hard pressed to find another explanation. However, before he could come up with another idea, Pyramid Head made a noise that Alex identified as a sort of laugh, deep and gravelly.

Questions flooded his mind, what was happening to him, how did he return to what he deemed as the 'normal world', why was he back here? These questions bounced around his head and lingered on the tip of his tongue, he just wanted answers, which he doubted this legend would ever give him. Abruptly standing up, he moved past the laughing figure before walking down the two sets of stairs and out his front door. There were only two places he knew he could find answers, but he was unaware of the drastic changes the town had suffered.

Streets were littered with large, endless holes that Alex didn't wander near for the completely rational fear of them. A dense fog settled over the entire area, as far as he could see. And the most important difference was the lack of townspeople, as it was eerily quiet on what Alex thought was Monday morning.

'_You're fun to watch Alex. Much more fun than the last people I have had the pleasure of dealing with.' _

Realizing that the grey entity was following him while dragging that enormous sword behind him, Alex refused to answer. He wasn't in the mood for any games, he needed answers, and he would get them whether he had company or not. While the residents of the city were missing, there were these _creatures_ that seemed to pop out of nowhere, and retreat as fast as they appeared.

Within an hour of walking, Alex found himself standing in front of the library, his trip prolonged by the now impassible roads. He continued ignoring the Boogeyman, but kept a wary eye on the monsters that seemed to keep their distance from the very person Alex spent this entire time ignoring.

Standing in the main hall of the library, Alex sighed with relief when he didn't hear any noises other than the sound of the sword being dragged across the floors. He wasn't there to read; he wanted to see if it was the same. At the end of the main hall of the library, displayed in full glory was the town crest, which originated from the forefathers that established the town.

The same insignia that was on the Hazmat suits those freaks were wearing. Under normal circumstances, Alex would have been happy to make such a revelation on his own, except these weren't normal by any stretch of the imagination.

"What…"

"Where…"

Realizing that both the questions that he wanted to ask seemed to have no importance, as they were questions that Alex had no interest in knowing the answers.

"Why did you make me drink the blood?" Simple and to the point, Alex spout out one of the questions that plagued him this entire trip.

'_Why indeed, you're a smart lad. You figure it out.'_

No help, just as he thought. Deciding that the library might have some answers that Alex would be able to get himself, he began tearing it apart. No bookshelf was left unturned, every painting was removed from the walls and every drawer had its contents spilled out. Nothing was turning up that might have been helpful, so he gave up, sitting on one of the decrepit chairs.

"This isn't the same world is it?" He asked, with a sigh of resignation. He received a nod from the standing man.

"You're keeping the monsters away, for a reason I have yet to figure out." Another nod. Since both of the ideas he gathered from Josh's movies were true, at least in some way, he tried remembering why he was given the blood to drink.

"You…are able to keep me here with the blood? Or is it something else." This time there wasn't a nod. Pyramid Head just stood there with out a slight movement, had Alex not seen him move moments ago, he could have passed for a statue. With reflexes that were not human, the Boogeyman grabbed Alex and pressed his hand against his mouth. Without even thinking, Alex began to suck on the grey flesh, as if he was thirsty for what the Boogeyman was offering.

'_That's why.'_

Alex knew, he was quickly falling under the control of the legend that his town feared. He didn't know if it was the blood he had previously drunk or his strange attraction to the Boogeyman, but he wasn't afraid. This time Pyramid Head let Alex drink as much as he wanted, knowing that his fate was sealed. Pulling his hand away, Alex tried to follow it, feeling the thirst coming back. With a strong, grey hand, Alex was pushed to his knees, and with the same hand the apron was removed, revealing Pyramid Head's body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yup. Something is about to happen. For the next chapter, I will remind you that this is slash, so expect that. Just a warning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** So…not such a long break…but a break nonetheless. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Warnings_: Moar blood drinking and sexy times. Don't like, don't read. THIS IS WHY IT IS RATED M PEOPLE!

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Nights<strong>

To say that Alex wasn't surprised to be standing in front of a completely naked legend would be an understatement to surpass all understatements. Yet, this is where he found himself, greedily drinking the blood offered by the same legend. Still on his knees, he noticed the gray cock before him. Staring up at the giant metal pyramid, he knew what he was supposed to do, but some part of him wanted to hear it, to be _commanded_ to do it.

Without so much as a warning, Pyramid Head grabbed Alex's hair and roughly pulled his head back, exposing his neck completely. Dragging the sword with his free hand, he brought it up against Alex's neck and lightly moved it across the skin, not actually cutting into it, but enough to leave a scratch.

'_Suck.'_

With that one word, that one command that sent shivers through his body, Alex knew what would happen if he refused. Without a second thought Alex took the entire length into his mouth, determined to please his master.

'_Yes. I am your master.'_

He doubled his efforts after hearing that same voice echo through him. Pyramid Head soon took control, grabbing Alex' hair once more, he violently began to thrust repeatedly into Alex's mouth. Gagging a little at the unusual feeling in the back of his throat, Alex soon got used to the sizable length of the Boogeyman.

Suddenly, Pyramid Head released the grip on Alex's hair, allowing the man to willingly suck on his cock. Alex started pulling on his own hard dick, using his other hand to balance himself.

Within a few minutes, Pyramid Head pulled Alex off his cock, relishing in the whine that escaped the other's lips. Pushing Alex over the nearest table, he ripped the pants off the other man, allowing access to his next target. Leaning the sword against the wall, Pyramid Head shoved two fingers into Alex. Soon followed another finger, followed by a fourth. Without a warning, Pyramid Head removed the fingers before shoving his cock into Alex' opening.

Within minutes, Alex was reduced to a moaning heap, allowing the Boogeyman to completely have his way with him. His total submission only served to fuel Pyramid Head, as his thrusts got faster, and harder. Arching his back, Alex screamed in pleasure at the intense release that Pyramid Head gave him. Soon after, Pyramid Head spilled inside Alex, and removed his cock from the tight hole. Offering his cut hand to the younger man, only to find him asleep surrounded by monsters that would gut him like a fish. Grabbing the apron off the floor, Pyramid Head stood guard over the sleeping form, making sure nothing ruined what was his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So short…I know. I'm really bad at writing smut….at least at 12am I am. Literally I have to wake up in 7 hours to go on a family trip. So wish me luck.

_RAY_

**P.S.** Hope you liked the smut, more to come? I hope :D


End file.
